


Lost At Sea

by joinintheparty



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: M/M, Ryden
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-23 07:27:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4868279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joinintheparty/pseuds/joinintheparty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brendon Boyd Urie worked at a top-notch coffee shop in the center of a bustling city named Seattle. George Ryan Ross III worked as a delivery boy. He delivered all sorts of things, specifically cafe related items, including coffee beans, milk, seasonal decorations, etc. This was his first time delivering at Seattle Bean before. Ryan didn't really care where he delivered, as long as he got his money by the end of the day. But this would be an entirely different experience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sinks

**_Beep. Beep. Bee_** \- Ryan groaned and smacked the alarm button. The skinny man opened his eyes sleepily, rubbing them, then looking up at the ceiling, taking a deep sigh from within. This was gonna be a long day. He turned his head towards the alarm clock, reading the bright red numbers hazily. 6:52 a.m.

"Oh _fuck."_

    Ryan tossed the blankets aside hastily, jumping out of bed, moving to the clothes on the ground from the work day before. He slid on the corporation-ordered black slacks, black tennis shoes, white polo, and the brown, scratchy apron that read _"Washington Shipping Co."_ in big, white letters. The man stepped hurriedly into the bathroom, rushing his teeth quickly, combing his hair messily before running out the door to the delivery truck, driving it a little over the speed limit to the destination, _the Seattle Bean_. He ran a hand through his dark, combed hair, messing it up. 15 stressed, road-raged minutes later, he pulled up at the coffee shop, putting the truck in park.


	2. And The Ship Comes In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brendon has a new order coming in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From Brendon's POV.

   "That would be 7 dollars and 28 cents."

  The woman scrambled for the coins in her purse, blushing profusely.

   "I think I..I'm short." She sighed deeply, looking shyly at the barista. He nodded and smiled softly.

   "I'll take care of that for you, ma'am." The woman raised her eyebrows, then smiled widely.

   "Thank you so much."

Brendon handed her the coffee, and she walked out, her face brightened. Brendon smiled as she walked out the coffee shop. The small act of kindness he commited made his day a little brighter, then everything came crashing down on him when his manager tapped his shoulder.

   "Brendon, help with unloading the ship-ins."

   Fuck. _Fuck_. He hated unloading the shitty ship-ins, because it took around 3 hours to get everything in the small storage space they had in the back. He nodded, taking a deep breath before walking out of the small café, turning the corner to the back. He didn't want to unload some greasy, rude truck driver's load with loud complaining because he was on a tight schedule. Brendon looked through the windowshield.


	3. Your Eyes Are The Same Color As These Beans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG TO UPDATE I HELLA FORGOT ABOUT THIS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ryan's POV

   Ryan was lounging in his driver's seat, the chair declined past the window. His long, thin legs were resting on the dashboard, and the boy was picking at his thumb nail, obviously bored out of his mind.

   The man glanced up, looking out the windowshield, and what he saw caught him off guard. A boy, about two inches shorter than him, and approximately the same age was walking out of the small café building. His eyes-according to Ryan-were the color of rich, black coffee in a clear, glass mug, sitting atop of a windowsill with the rays of the sun shining through it.

   Yes, the description was very well-thought of, but that's how the taller boy thought of the shorter one.

   Ryan's eyes scanned over the smaller boy's body. He noticed many stains of all colors decorating his apron, and his hair was tousled and damp from what he thought was, sweat. After a few seconds of Ryan checking out this boy, he met eyes with him.


	4. "Coffee Mate"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brendon's POV

   Brendon was hunched over, clearly taking disinterest in unloading the delivery truck. He dragged his feet as he walked out of the building, looking over the front of the vehicle that was parked in front of him. The boy's eyes met another man's, who was sitting in the driver seat. 

   "This is definitely not some greasy truck driver," Brendon thought to himself.

   He wiped off his apron, his mouth going dry as the man in the truck licked over his lower lip, evidently checking out the barista. Brendon gulped hard, tearing his eyes off the driver's. He stared at his feet as he walked to the seated man's window, looking at him through it, his cheeks flushing pink at the sight.

   "U-Uh, sir, can y-you please unlock the back of the t-truck?"

   The driver nodded, smirking to himself a little, opening the truck door, stepping out of the vehicle. Brendon practically drooled. The man that was standing in front of him was wearing a standard apron for his delivery company, black jeans, and black shoes. He looked older than Brendon, but not by much. The guy was even taller by a few inches. 

   "Dreams do come true. God, I hope he's gay," the cashier thought to himself. 

   Brendon read the name tag on his apron.

   "Ryan. That's a cute name," he thought to himself once again.

   Ryan strolled to the back of the rig, fishing for his keys, and unlocking it. 

   "Why is this hotter than it's supposed to be?" 


	5. Confidence is Key

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ryan's POV

   Ryan opened the back of the truck for "Brendon :)," which is what the barista's name tag said, including the smiley face. He stretched up to push the truck hatch up, and his shirt lifted up in the back a bit, half of his back exposed. Ryan could've sworn that Brendon muttered to himself something like, "Damn," or "Man," and that made the driver smirk to himself. 

   Ryan stepped in the truck, putting his sunglasses on since the sun was shining directly in his face as he looked back at Brendon. 

   "I'm gonna hand you the boxes, and you're gonna put them where they need to be, cool?" Ryan asked to confirm, Brendon nodding.

  The delivery boy picked up two boxes each time, handing them to Brendon. He noticed the younger boy's muscular arms as he carried them, which made Ryan nearly spill his feelings for him. And damn, that would've been bad if he did. 

  When the last of the boxes were put in the storage room, Brendon came back sweaty and his sleeves pushed all the way up. 

  "Hey, uh, Ryan," Brendon said, letting the name roll off his tongue, as the driver could tell.

  "Can I get your number?"

  


	6. Sinking Into Gross Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the wait.

   Brendon looked into Ryan's eyes, waiting for an answer. He watched the older man fumble for words, stuttering a bit before actually speaking. 

   "Fuck yeah."

   Jesus. Brendon expected a 'sure,' or a 'yeah,' but not a 'Fuck yeah.' That surely surprised him. Brendon nodded obediently, his hands shaking slightly as he reached for a pen in his apron, writing down his number on Ryan's veiny hand.

  Ryan returned the favor, also writing down his number on Brendon, but instead of on his hand he wrote his digits on his bicep, being a bit of a tease as he winked at the shorter man. Brendon blushed so deeply that his face could've been mistaken for a tomato. Ryan chuckled softly at Brendon's blush, and punched his arm playfully. 

"You're bad at this whole flirting thing," Ryan said, grinning.

   Okay, now Brendon was at a loss for words. His cheeks were a pale pink, and he murmured:

"I'm crushing kind of hard on you and I met you a few hours ago."

   Ryan nodded. 

   "And I could say the same exact thing for you."


	7. Dates

   The two men first hang out with each other for a few weeks. One day, they would be over at Brendon's, playing Super Smash Bros. and chugging energy drinks. The next day, they would be at Ryan's, watching movies on the couch and making fun of the some of the crappy horror movies they saw on Netflix. 

   Brendon thought things were going pretty well, and so did Ryan. Brendon was falling deeply in love with him, but little did he know, so was Ryan. 

   "Hey, Ross, can you pass me the popcorn?" Brendon mumbled loud enough so Ryan could hear.

  He nodded, passing Brendon the tub of popcorn as he was munching on it himself. As the younger man was getting a handful of popcorn, the older one put his hand in at the same time Brendon did. Their hands brushed together, but this didn't stop Ryan. He took the opportunity and laced their fingers together.

  "What...?" Brendon muttered, looking down and noticing their hands. He blushed a bright red, looking at Ryan. Ryan was blushing a bright pink. He moved his face a little closer to Brendon's, then daringly kissed the corner of his mouth.

   "If you're gonna kiss me, do it properly," Brendon mumbled, smirking, and pressing his lips against Ryan's, moving them slowly.

  And, they both thought, this was the best kiss that they've ever had in their lives.


	8. Venue

> " _Jesus_ , Brendon, we went over this, John and Sherlock are not some secret married couple with Mary as the cover-up," Ryan said, groaning.
> 
> "Okay, but, are you sure? The way they bicker and look into each others' eyes is already enough proof."
> 
> "I'm positive, baby. Because why would they hide it?"
> 
> "I don't know, so Moriarty won't use one of them as a pawn to get what he wants from the other."
> 
> "You're way too suspicious, Urie, damn."
> 
> "Your face is suspicious."
> 
> Brendon snickered like a little kid, and Ryan just rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around the younger man's waist. It was their three year anniversary of knowing each other, and the small venue they were at to celebrate was just making the mood lighter and more lovely than it already was. 
> 
> "So, what band did you take me to see?" asked Ryan, cocking an eyebrow.
> 
> "Local Natives. They're very good, and you should know, since I've played their songs in the car a billion fuckin' times."
> 
> "Yeah, yeah, I know. Have you seen the way your eyes shine in dim lighting?"
> 
> "Fuck off, Ross," Brendon laughed, pressing a kiss to his cheek.
> 
> "No thanks, I unfortunately enjoy your company," Ryan mumured, then pressed a kiss to Brendon's.
> 
>  
> 
> Ryan and Brendon had one of the best nights ever. They sang along to the band and got very, very drunk. As they stumbled over to a taxi, they wouldn't keep each others' hands off of one another. And it continued when they got home.


End file.
